doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Roberto Molina
|nacimiento = 20 de junio de 1965 |familiares = Anette Ugalde (esposa) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = TBBillCompton1.ogg |demo2 = GolfoRD.ogg}} Trampdisney.png|Golfo en La dama y el vagabundo (redoblaje) y La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp, su personaje más conocido. Jonathan Crane 2.jpg|Dr. Jonathan Crane/Espantapájaros en la trilogía de Batman de Christopher Nolan. FBTCOGJacob.png|Jacob Kowalski en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos y Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. Zeus_Carver_-_Profile.png|Zeus Carver en Duro de matar: La venganza. THREE_MUSKETEERS-581_copy.jpg|Aramis en Los tres mosqueteros. 766-20008.jpg|Valentine McKee (Kevin Bacon) en Temblores. Zeke2.png|Zeke en La era de hielo. Thom Barry Independence Day 1996.jpg|Técnico de SETI #2 (Thom Barry) en Día de la Independencia. Tim Kelleher Independence Day 1996.jpg|Controlador del Área 51 (Tim Kelleher) también en Día de la Independencia. Rolland Totheroh Chaplin 1992.jpeg|Rolland Totheroh (David Duchovny) en Chaplin. Puro_Hueso.png|Puro Hueso (3ª voz) en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Fredo Godofredo.gif|Fredo Godofredo (1ª aparición) también en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Bozkov.jpg|Boskov en El show de Malo y Siniestro y Malo con carne. Stomach of Hector Con Carne.jpg|Estómago también en Malo con carne. Cod Commando.gif|Comando Peje también Malo con carne. Chas_300.gif|Carlos Finster (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales. Randy_Carmichael.png|Randy/Lucho Carmichael (voz base) también en Aventuras en pañales. Gambit-movie.jpg|Remi Le Beau/Gambito (2ª voz) en X-Men, la serie animada de los 90s. X-men_L21.jpg|Peter Rasputín/Coloso también en X-Men. Hernades04.jpg|Gino Hernández en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. TB_Dagger.png|Teknoman Dagger en Tekkaman Blade. JohnnyC.jpg|Johnny Charisma en Batman: Arkham Knight. Babe_B&B.png|Babe en Paul y Babe. Derekmva.jpg|Derek Dietl en Monstruos vs. Aliens. Max hawkins ejsanime.png|Max Hawkins en El jardín secreto. Bardo TJK.PNG|Bardo en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. Warrenstone.jpg|Warren Stone en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. Waspinator-BW.jpg|Avispaneitor (Waspinator) en Beast Wars (temp. 1). Oskar.png|Oskar Kokoschka en ¡Oye Arnold! (temp. 1, ep. 10 y temp. 2, eps. 26, 40). Ringo_Pulp_Fiction.gif|Ringo (Calabacita) en Tiempos violentos. HP7FenrirGreyback.png|Fenrir Greyback en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1. HP8JamesPotter.png|James Potter en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2. DF2RoryPeters.png|Rory Peters en Destino final 2. Susan_McCallister_Alerta.gif|Carter Blake en Alerta en lo profundo. Super_Mario_Bros._-_Iggy.jpg|Iggy en Super Mario Bros.. Grady hoover tblt2.jpg|Grady Hoover (Christopher Gartin) en Estremecimientos 2 (doblaje original). MPA3_Jack_Pruitt.png|Jack Pruitt (Kevin Kliner) en Mi pobre angelito 3. GAD ELMALEH.jpg|Gad Elmaleh en Huge in France: Anónimo otra vez TBBillCompton.png|Bill Compton en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (temps. 1-5). JonSnow.jpg|Jon Snow (temps. 1-2) en Game of Thrones. Treysatc.png|Trey McDougal en Sexo en la ciudad. HerbMelnick.png|Dr. Herb Melnick en Dos hombres y medio (temps. 4-6). Señor naranja.jpg|Sr. Naranja / Freddy Newandyke en Perros de la calle. Dumb and Dumber - Nicholas Andre.png|Nicholas Andre en Dumb and Dumber. JakHan.jpg|Jake Hanson en Melrose Place. Nashinception.jpg|Nash en El origen. VentriloquistDCSuperVillains.png|El Ventrílocuo en Lego DC Super-Villains. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory-2005-1a.jpg|Letreros en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Roberto Molina López es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Esta casado con la también actriz de doblaje Anette Ugalde. Filmografía Películas Cillian Murphy *Trascender (2014) - Agente Donald Buchanan (versión Diamond Films) *Poderes ocultos (2012) - Tom Buckley *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Dr. Jonathan Crane/Espantapájaros *El origen (2010) - Robert Fisher Jr. (trailer) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Dr. Jonathan Crane/Espantapájaros *Batman inicia (2005) - Dr. Jonathan Crane/Espantapájaros Dan Fogler *Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald - Jacob Kowalski (2018) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Jacob Kowalski (2016) Freddie Stroma *Jefa por accidente (2018) - Ron Ebsen (trailer) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Cormac McLaggen Sam Worthington *Hasta el último hombre (2016) - Capitán Glover (trailer) *Furia de titanes 2 (2012) - Perseo (trailer) Louis Mandylor *Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) - Nick *Mi gran casamiento griego (2002) - Nick Stephen Moyer *Condenados (2013) - John Fogleman *Llamada Siniestra (2011) - John Guidi Keanu Reeves *Henry's Crime (2010) - Henry Torne *Los reyes de la calle (2008) - Detective Tom Ludlow Kevin Bacon *El último viaje de Chance (2009) - Coronel Mike Strobl *Terror bajo la tierra (1990) - Valentine McKee David Duchovny *Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer (2008) - Fox Mulder *Chaplin (1992) - Rolland Totheroh Jack Black *Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) - Paul McCartney *Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) - Jack "Jables" Black Tim Roth *Tiempos violentos (1994) - Ringo (Calabacita) *Perros de la calle (1992) - Sr. Naranja/Freddy Newandyke Charlie Sheen *Los tres mosqueteros (1993) - Aramis *¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1993) - Topper Harley Otros *Sonic: La película (2019) - Mayor Bennington (tráiler) *El pájaro loco (2017) - Voces adicionales *La batalla de los sexos (2017) - Henry (Wallace Langham) *6 días (2017) - Trevor Lock (Toby Leach) *Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) - Mayor Gibson (Ola Rapace) (tráiler) *La promesa (2016) - Voces adicionales *Área 51 (2015) - Reid (Reid Warner) *Walt el soñador (2015) - George Winkler (Frank Licari) *El regalo (2015) - Kevin (Tim Griffin) *Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) - Simon Rants (David Booth) *Wild Card (2015) - Osgood (Max Casella) *Entourage: La película (2015) - Johnny "Drama" Chase (Kevin Dillon) *Más notas perfectas (2015) - Josh Sitton *Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) - Dawai Chen (Leehom Wang) *El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) - Drazen (Will Kemp) *Tell (2014) - Padre Jack (Oscar Nuñez) *Top Five (2014) - Voces adicionales *Stretch (2014) - Laurent (James Badge Dale) *Crueldad necesaria (2014) - Richard Dane (Michael C. Hall) *Volando a casa (2014) - Sr. Montgomery (Anthony Head) *Desechos y esperanza (2014) - Thiago (Leandro Firmino) *Inquebrantable (2014) - Anthony Zamperini (Vincenzo Amato) *Primicia mortal (2014) - Frank Kruse (Kevin Rahm) *Terror en la calle Mockingbird (2014) - Voces adicionales *Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) - Peter Kristo (Boyd Holbrook) (versión Universal) *Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) - Profesor Bill Welbrock (Marco Perella) *Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) - Jefe de estado (Thomas Lennon) *Oculus (2013) - Alan Russell (Rory Cochrane) (versión de Paramount) *Ciudad de sombras (2013) - Mikey Tavarez (Luis Tolentino) (3ª versión) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Voces adicionales *Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Agente Stasiak (Shea Whigham) *Vividores (2013) - Productor de película porno (Paul Soter) *12 horas para vivir (2013) - Fletcher (Mark Valley) *Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Pat Solitano (Bradley Cooper) (versión Videomax) *Cloud Atlas (2012) - Adam Ewing / Huésped pobre / Papá de Megan / Montañés / Hae-Joo Chang / Adam (Jim Sturgess) (versión Videomax) *Magic Mike (2012) - Michael "Magic Mike" Lane (Channing Tatum) (versión Videomax) *Mentiras mortales (2012) - Jimmy Grant (Nate Parker) / Chris Vogler (Bruce Altman) (versión Videomax) *V/H/S (2012) - Joey (Drew Moerlein) *El código del miedo (2012) - Vassily Docheski (Joseph Sikora) *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D (2012) - Detective Santini (Jefferson Brown) *El gringo (2012) - Culebra (Israel Islas) *El escuadrón del miedo (2012) - Voces adicionales *Linterna Verde (2011) - Hector Hammond (Peter Sarsgaard) (tráiler) *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) - Wilbur Wilson (Joel McHale) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - James Potter (Adrian Rawlins) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Fenrir Greyback (Dave Legeno) *Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) - Breton James (Josh Brolin) *Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) - Voces adicionales *Intriga en Shanghai (2010) - Voces adicionales *El origen (2010) - Nash (Lukas Haas) *Robin Hood (2010) - Belvedere (Velibor Topic) *The Fighter (2010) - Dick "Dicky" Eklund (Christian Bale) (4ª versión) *12 desafíos (2009) - Miles Jackson (Aidan Gillen) *Shark Swarm (2008) - Profesor Phillip Wilder (Roark Critchlow) *Mi cama de zinc (2008) - Paul Peplow (Paddy Considine) *Planet Terror (2007) - Violador #1 (Quentin Tarantino) (redoblaje) *El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Alcalde de Grasse (Simon Chandler) *Supernova (2005) - Dr. Christopher "Chris" Richardson (Luke Perry) *La leyenda de Johnny Lingo (2003) - Sali, el pescador (Rene Naufahu) *Destino final 2 (2003) - Rory Peters (Jonathan Cherry) *Más barato por docena (2003) - Bill (Alan Ruck) *Scooby Doo (2002) - Maestro Voodoo (Miguel A. Núñez Jr.) *Los visitantes (2001) - Hunter (Matt Ross) *La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Cliff Wolcott (Jeremy Piven) *Mary Cassatt: Una impresionista americana (1999) - Alexander Cassatt (Charles Edwin Powell) *Alerta en lo profundo (1999) - Carter Blake (Thomas Jane) *Pasión robada (1999) - Sr. Rushwort (Hugh Bonneville) *El cazador (1998) - Brad Chandler/John Kincaid (Thomas Burr) *Grandes esperanzas (1998) - Finn Bell (Ethan Hawke) *Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Jack Pruitt (Kevin Kilner) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Larry Bird *Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Sampson (Jamie Kennedy) *Eso que tú haces (1996) - Guy Patterson (Tom Everett Scott) *La niñera inocente (1996) - Paul Richards (John D'Aquino) *Estremecimientos 2 (1996) - Grady Hoover (Christopher Gartin) (doblaje original) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Técnico del SETI #2 (Thom Barry) / Controlador del Área 51 (Tim Kelleher) *Una elección desesperada (1996) - Voces adicionales *Como la fuerza del agua (1995) - Will Ingles (Tim Guinee) *Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) - Zeus (Samuel L. Jackson) *Ricky Ricón (1994) - Reggie Jackson / Bill Clinton *Un muchacho llamado North (1994) - Pa Tex (Dan Aykroyd) *Dimensión desconocida: Los clásicos perdidos de Rod Serling (1994) - James (Gary Cole) *Dumb and Dumber (1994) - Nicholas Andre (Charles Rocket) *Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes (1993) - Steven Freeman (John D. LeMay) *Super Mario Bros. (1993) - Iggy (Fisher Stevens) *Los Beverly Ricos (1993) - Jason / Jesina (Diedrich Bader) *El último día de clases (1993) - Voces adicionales *Sol naciente (1993) - Senador John Morton (Ray Wise) *La mano que mece la cuna (1992) - Marty Craven (Kevin Skousen) (redoblaje) *Capitán al agua (1992) - Martin Harvey (Martin Short) (2ª versión) *Extorsión sin límites (1992) - Charlie Groves (Timothy Carhart) *Un mal paso (1992) - Pluto (Michael Beach) *El pícaro pelotero (1992) - Voces adicionales *Billy Bathgate (1991) - Harvey Preston (Xander Berkeley) / Lucky Luciano (Stanley Tucci) *Psicosis IV: El comienzo (1990) - Raymond Linette (Kurt Paul) *Un tiro por la culata (1990) - Patrullero (Jay Ingram) *Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Milton Angland (Kevin Dunn) (redoblaje DVD) *Mira quién habla (1989) - Bebé en hospital *Sea of Love (1989) - Dargan (Larry Joshua) *Fletch vive (1989) - T'boo Ted Marshall (Richmond Harrison) *Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) - Flynn (Stephen Markle) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Sargento de policía (Joe Schmieg) (redoblaje DVD) *Desde el jardín (1979) - Dennis Watson (Mitch Kreindel) / otros *Harry el Sucio (1971) - Policía Narración e insertos *El libro de Henry (2017) - Insertos *Más notas perfectas (2015) - Presentación *Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) - Insertos *Entourage: La película (2015) - Insertos *Traición de sangre (2014) - Insertos *Terror en la calle Mockingbird (2014) - Insertos *Inquebrantable (2014) - Insertos *Furia cubana (2014) - Insertos *Ciudad de sombras (2013) - Insertos (3ª versión) *Cuando todo está perdido (2013) - Insertos *Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Insertos (versión D.F.) *El código del miedo (2012) - Insertos *Mentiras mortales (2012) - Insertos (versión Videomax) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Insertos *Mi debilidad (2010) - Título *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Insertos *Una loca película de vampiros (2010) - Insertos *Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) - Insertos *La tumba de Ligeia (2009) - Insertos *Loco corazón (2009) - Insertos *Notorious (2009) - Insertos *El hombre Rico y Lázaro (2009) - Narrador *La generación de la muerte (2008) - Insertos *Roma (2005-2007) - Narración *Stuart: A Life Backwards (2007) *Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) - Insertos *Algunas veces en abril (2005) - insertos y naracion *Kid puños de calcio (2004) - Insertos *Scooby Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) - Narración *Carnivale (2003-2005) - Narración *Ángeles en América (2003) - Insertos *Operación cacería (1993) - Presentación *Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) - Insertos (versión VHS) *El niño que podía volar (1986) - Presentación *Cara Cortada (1983) - Insertos (3ª versión) *Desde el jardín (1979) - Presentación Series animadas *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Puro Hueso (redoblaje de diálogos en la 6ª temp.) / Fredo Godofredo (1ª voz) / Dick (Papá de Irwin) (un ep.) / Sombrero Marisquero (1ª voz) / Sir Cuervo (2ª voz) / Rey Cobra / Harbey, el abogado / Insertos (1ª-5ª temp.) / Voces adicionales *Los vaqueros de Moo Mesa - Marshal Moo Montana (Pat Fraley) *X-Men - Remi Le Beau/Gambito (2ª voz) / Peter Rasputín/Coloso *¡Mucha Lucha! - Narración *Malo con carne - Boskov / Estómago / Destructor Ado / Rick Coraje / Ruperto el reno / Narración e insertos / Voces adicionales *El show de Ren y Stimpy - Voces adicionales *¡Oye Arnold! - Oskar Kokoschka (temp. 1, ep. 10 y temp. 2, eps. 26, 40). *Doug - Voces adicionales (versión Nickelodeon) *Los Simpson - Anunciador en TV / Colby Krause *Aventuras en pañales - Carlos Finster (2ª voz) / Randy/Lucho Carmichael (voz base) / Voces adicionales *El show de Super Mario Bros. - Presentación e insertos *La vaca y el pollito - Jamón *Mumble Bumble - Mumble Bumble *El mundo de Quest - Títulos *Beast Wars - Avispaneitor (1ª temporada, 1ª voz) *Fútbol animal - Leonardo *El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja - Warren Stone *Larva - Insertos *Los autos locos (2017) - Voces adicionales Anime *Gunsmith Cats - Jonathan Washington *El jardín secreto - Max Hawkins *Ranma ½ - Narrador / Voces adicionales *Ninja Kabuto - Narrador *Slam Dunk - Akira Sendo (eps. 53-101) / Yuji Osuku (alg. eps.) *Tekkaman Blade - Teknoman Dagger (Gunnar) *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Gino Hernández *Bleach - Don Kanonji (2ª voz, eps. 213-214) / Shinobu Eishima *Kengan Ashura - Tesaki Akano *Magmell ultramarino - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Greg Eagles *La aventura de Billy y Mandy contra el Coco - Puro Hueso *Billy y Mandy: La Ira de la Reina Araña - Puro Hueso *Puño de acero: Rescate tenebroso - Puro Hueso Otros *La dama y el vagabundo - Golfo (redoblaje de 1997) *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Golfo *Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Carlos Finster *Thomas y sus amigos: La aventura comienza - Jerome *El cadáver de la novia - Narración *Monstruos vs. Aliens - Derek *La era de hielo - Zeke *Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles - Bam Bam *Paul y Babe - Babe *Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo - Profesor (2019) *Godzilla: El devorador de planetas - Grotok (2018) *One Piece Gold: La película - Narrador (2018) *Saga de Géminis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (doblaje original) (1996) Series de TV *Huge in France: Anónimo otra vez - Gad Elmaleh (2019) *Peaky Blinders - Tommy Shelby (Cillian Murphy) (2013-presente) *El último reino - Leofric (Adrian Bower) (2ª voz) (2016-2018) *Twin peaks - Gary "Hutch" Hutchens (Tim Roth) (2017) *Heroes Reborn (2015) **Entrenador Lewis (Thomas Mitchell) (temp. 1, ep. 1) **Técnico (Caleb Cosman) (temp. 1, ep. 5) **Oficial Berkley (Kevin Claydon) (temp. 1, ep. 5) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2012) **Bill Compton (Stephen Moyer) (temps. 1-5) **Insertos (temps. 1-5) *Dos hombres y medio - Dr. Herb Melnick (Ryan Stiles) (temps. 4-6) *El juego de tronos - "Jon Snow" (Kit Harington) (temps. 1-2) *Familia moderna - Ronnie LaFontaine (Steve Zahn) *Lost - Essam Tasir (Donnie Keshawarz) (temp. 1, ep. 21) *Luck - Jerry (Jason Gedrick) 9 ep *Sexo en la ciudad - Trey McDougal (Kyle MacLachlan) / Anthony Marentino (Mario Cantone) (temp. 6) / Marcus Andente (Sean Palmer) / Insertos (temps. 3-6) *Mellizas y rivales - Tod Wilkins (Ryan Bittle/Jeremy Garret) (3ª voz) *MasterChef - Graham Elliot *Flight of the Conchords - Narración *Deslizadores - Quinn Mallory (Jerry O'Connell) *Paso a paso - Brian (Joshua Hoffman) (temp. 2, eps. 40 y 41) *Melrose Place - Jake Hanson (Grant Show) *Catwalk - Jesse Carlson (Paul Popowich) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *Academia de modelos - Rafael (Olivier Carreras) *Ángeles en América - Joe Pitt (Patrick Wilson) *La niñera - Voces adicionales *Máximo riesgo - Voces adicionales Miniseries *Collateral (2018) - Sam Spence (John Heffernan) *Street Fighter: Puño asesino (2014) - Gôken (Akira Koieyama) *Helena de Troya (2003) - Paris (Matthew Marsden) *Merlín (1998) - Rey Arthur Pendragon (Paul Curran) *La odisea (1997) - Hermes (Freddy Douglas) *La generación de la muerte (2008) - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Kadu Moliterno *Belaventura - Rey Otoniel Montebelo e Luxemburgo II *La tierra prometida - Acán Otros *Jesús - Judas Iscariote (Guilherme Winter) *La trampa - Fiscal (Lourinelson Vladimir) *El otro lado del paraíso - Ronaldo (Rodrigo Veronese) *La tierra prometida - Eliazaf (Altair Rodrigues) (ep. 6) *¡Victoria! - Lic. Marcelo (Rafael Sieg) *Rastros de mentiras (versión TV Azteca) - Joaquín Roveri "Nido" (Juliano Cazarré) (2ª voz) *Prueba de amor - Dr. Saulo Veigas (Augusto Vargas) *Metamorfosis - Ivan (Fernando Pavão) *Uga Uga - Otacílio (Gabriel Braga Nunes) Videojuegos *Batman: Arkham Knight - Johnny Charisma *Lego DC Super-Villains - El Ventrílocuo / Voces adicionales Reality shows *Guerrero ninja americano - Matt Iseman Dirección de doblaje Audiopost *El cuerpo *El Expreso Polar *La nueva Cenicienta *Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón *La vida de David Gale *21 gramos (doblaje original) *Scooby Doo *Scooby-Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos *El cadáver de la novia *Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate *El amanecer de los muertos *Bailando en septiembre *¡Mucha Lucha! *¡Mucha lucha!: El regreso de El Maléfico *Malo con carne *Sexo en la ciudad *Six Feet Under (temps. 4-6) *Carnivàle *Ángeles en América *Roma (temp. 1) *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (temps. 1-5) *Harry Potter y la cámara secreta *Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *El origen *¡Sí señor! *Batman inicia *Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer *Virgen y culpable a los 41 *12 Desafios *Quisiera ser millonario (versión TV/Fox) *Scary Movie 4 (versión DVD) *Héroes (Push) *Los reyes de la calle *Ramona y Beezus *Imágenes del más allá *Espejos siniestros *Sobreviviendo a la graduación *No conoces a Jack *Hermandad en la trinchera *El juego de tronos (temps. 1-2) *Mildred Pierce *El mundo de Quest *A su manera *Deadwood *Bien dotado *True Blood: Sangre verdadera *El séquito *Five Days *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (loops alternativos de Puro Hueso, temp. 6) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 *Temple Grandin *Garfield's Fun Fest *Garfield y la fuerza de las mascotas (versión de México) *Girls (temp. 1) Central Entertainment *El código del miedo *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D *Magic Mike (versión de Videomax) *Cloud Atlas (versión de Videomax) *Chloe (segunda versión) *Mátalos suavemente *Mentiras mortales (versión de Videomax) *El gringo *Silver Linings Playbook (versión de Videomax) *The Fighter (4ª versión) *12 horas para vivir *Obsesión perfecta *Vividores Candiani Dubbing Studios *El cielo se equivocó (redoblaje) *Círculo vicioso *Furia cubana *Grumpy Cat's Worst Christmas Ever *Traición de sangre Dubbing House *Return *Inquebrantable *Hacker: Amenaza en la red *Más notas perfectas *Scandal (temp. 6-, desde el ep. 100) *Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota *Paciente cero *How to Get Away with Murder (temp. 5-) SDI Media de México *Entourage: La película *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos *Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald *El buen Sam *El bosque del piano *Chicas con pelotas *Avlu *The Yard *Ad vitam *Historias del narcomundo *Avenue 5 Otros * La tierra prometida (Candiani Taxqueña) * Guerrero ninja americano (versión de México) (Ruido Records) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Acrisound México *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *CineDub (desde 2018) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (hasta 2012) *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *IDF *Intertrack *Lola MX (desde 2018) *Made in Spanish - Antigua *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Roman Sound *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *WG Enlaces externos *Twitter https://twitter.com/bobbymol Molina, Roberto Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020